All Because of a Scarf
by goaliegirlhrc98
Summary: "Reid re-enters the BAU after realizing he left his purple scarf. It is not at his desk so his figures he left it in Morgan's office. He opens the door to find something he never expected to see and gasps."


**Hey readers!**

**This is a fun little story that my friends and I have had in mind for a while. Morgan and Prentiss are already a couple, in case that isn't made obvious in the story. Reviews are appreciated! **

**~goaliegirlhrc98 (and friends) **

* * *

><p>It was midnight at the BAU. They had just finished a long, gruesome case and everyone was anxious to get home. Hotch told the team they could finish their reports the next day. That way they could get some sleep and time to ready themselves for whatever case tomorrow or the next day might bring. Most members of the team had taken Hotch up on his offer, but three of the agents decided to just get it over with. Reid, being the genius that he is, finished his report in 19 minutes and 27 seconds (yes, he counted). He went to say goodnight to Morgan and he would be gone for the night. That left Prentiss to finish her report and wait for Reid to make his exit. That way she could leave with Morgan, without any suspicion. Assuming Reid had left for the night, she gathered her belongings and headed for Derek's office.<p>

"Hey you," she said as she walked in the door.

"Well hello beautiful," he said back with a smirk, standing from his chair to greet her. He stops when he is just inches from her face. He leans in to kiss her but she stops him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Derek, we are still at work. Someone could see…"

"I don't see anyone around here. Do you?" She looks at him with doubt but can't resist the moment. She leans in and softly kisses him. Their embrace quickly turns passionate, and they are so caught up in the moment that they don't even notice the elevator doors opening.

Reid re-enters the BAU after realizing he left his purple scarf. It is not at his desk so his figures he left it in Morgan's office. He opens the door to find something he never expected to see and gasps.

Hearing another person in the room, Derek and Emily quickly break apart. "Reid!" they say in unison.

"I, uhhh, forgot my scarf. I'll get it in the morning!" with that he runs out of the Derek's office.

Morgan and Prentiss look at each other and Morgan starts to run after the confused, younger agent. "Reid! Wait up!" Reid rounds a corner and stumbles over his own feet, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Morgan stands over him amused by his lack of coordination and Emily walks around the corner.

"Are you okay?" She says with a little chuckle, half-amused and half-concerned.

"Fine," Reid says as he tries to get up. Morgan reaches a hand out to help him and Reid reluctantly agrees.

"Listen, Kid. You can't tell anyone about us." Morgan looks at him seriously.

Reid nods and says "can I leave now?"

"Yeah Reid, sorry. Here's your scarf." Emily says handing him the purple accessory. Reid quickly walks to the elevator without even looking back at the two agents.

After he leaves, Morgan turns to Prentiss and says "If he can't keep his mouth shut, we are screwed."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Emily says walking back to get their things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He says following closely behind.

"It means that if you hadn't been so careless about who was here, we wouldn't have gotten caught."

"So you are blaming me?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

The team had just finished another case and was on their way back. Luckily, this case wasn't as hard to solve as the last. They got the bad guy and saved the victim. It was a happy ending.

Rossi had the window seat and a sleeping Dr. Reid was next to him. Hotch was across from Rossi and Morgan was sitting next to the unit chief. Across the aisle from Reid was Prentiss and sitting across from her was Garcia. JJ stood behind Emily with her coffee in her hands.

Reid, who was slouched down in his chair, started talking in his sleep. He was clearly having a bad dream. "Morgan…Prentiss…kiss-"

Morgan interrupts him with a kick and at the same time yells "Reid!" Reid jolts up in his seat and looks around at all the confused faces.

Garcia looked at Morgan, then Prentiss (who was looking guiltily at the ground), then Reid. After realizing what was going on she chuckles and then looks at Prentiss and said "Oh, he's mine!"

Prentiss looks at Reid. "I am going to kill you, Reid." The doctor looked genuinely scared.

All the other team members caught on and looked between Morgan and Prentiss. Hotch was the first to speak, with his serious face "How long has this been going on?"

Prentiss looked at Morgan and then replied "About five months."

Rossi laughed and said "It's about time." Then everyone else started laughing, except Morgan and Prentiss who were staring at everyone with confused looks.

Morgan looked back at Hotch who had a big grin on his face. "Hotch, you're okay with this?" Morgan asked unsure.

"As long as you keep it outside the office and don't let it get in the way of your job or professionalism, then it should be fine."

Prentiss and Morgan both nodded and Prentiss said "It won't, sir."

Reid looked back at Prentiss still very much afraid of her, "are you still going to kill me?" Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other and laughed for the first time at the situation. Everyone else joined in afterwards.


End file.
